1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile vehicle seats and, more specifically, to the fastening of a hinged armrest on a motor vehicle seat armature. The present invention more specifically relates to armrests integrated in a seat backrest, typically for the rear seat of a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To assemble an armrest on a seat armature, a U-shaped support, currently called a clevis, having a bottom attached to the armature of the seat backrest and two branches in parallel planes and perpendicular to the bottom, which support the armrest, is generally used. Each branch has an opening for receiving one end of at least a lateral hinge axis of the armrest.
Current devises are obtained by folding or stamping of a metal plate welded to the armature of the backrest. Pins or clamping rings are also required to assemble the axis of the armrest, which takes time during the assembly. Further, since the backrest and the armrest are upholstered before the assembly, there is a risk for them to be soiled or damaged in subsequent seat manufacturing steps.
Document DE-A-10327704 describes a method for assembling an armrest on a motor vehicle seat in which a second axis, parallel to the hinge axis of the armrest, cooperates with semi-circular grooves formed in the branches of a U-shaped clevis to be used as a limit stop during the raising or the lowering of the armrest. The clevis provided by this document is formed of a folded plate having its branches intended to receive the ends of the armrest axes. The assembly is performed by means of plastic locking elements. Such a structure remains expensive due to the use of three parts (the support and the two plastic snap elements).
A simplified and economical system for assembling a vehicle seat armrest is needed.
It would in particular be desirable to be able to assemble the armrest once the seat backrest has been upholstered.